


Enclosure

by x_asexuality_x



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla (Web Series) RPF, Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Carmilla - Freeform, Cat, Cats, Child, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform, Vampires, Zoo, catmilla, panther, panthers, son - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_asexuality_x/pseuds/x_asexuality_x
Summary: Suggested to my tumblr asks: xx-creampuff-xx.tumblr.comPlease suggest more prompts to my tumblr.Cute little domestic one shot in which Laura and Carmilla go to the zoo with their son Ollie.





	Enclosure

Both Carmilla and Laura were holding their son Ollie’s hands as they walked up the enclosure with the panthers in it. An obviously disheartened look spread across Carmilla’s face and tears well up in her eyes when she saw the cats in captivity; causing Laura to give her a look of sympathy.

Ollie looked up at Carmilla, “Mommy what’s wrong with Mama?” The boy questioned sweetly as he had no idea that Carmilla used to be a vampire and could turn into a panther and her and Laura wanted to keep it that way, they wanted to keep their innocent little ray of sunshine of a son just that, an innocent little ray of sunshine which meant not telling him about Carmilla’s dark and twisted past as it would horrify and traumatise the young boy and he was only five, he was bound to ask questions that neither of them were prepared to answer, so they would never tell the boy.

“I’m fine Olls,” Carmilla stated, her voice shaking slightly, clearly she was not five but Ollie was five, five year olds will believe anything you tell them.

Laura picked Ollie up; letting him rest on the right side of her hips, this way he could get a good view of the animals and she could comfort her wife. Slowly, Laura reached over to Carmilla and kissed the pulse point on her neck, still grasping her hand tightly before pulling Carmilla into a side hug.

Looking at the panthers Ollie was smiling and occupied, seeming as though he had forgotten about Carmilla being upset even though he had noticed only a few minutes before.


End file.
